Donkey Kong 64 3DS
No one else can edit, unless they got E-124 Poldege's permisson. Donkey Kong 64 3DS is the remake of ''Donkey Kong 64 ''for the Nintendo 3DS that is confirmed to be released in late 2012 per Nintendo Direct. Characters Playable *Donkey Kong - The leader of the bunch. He keeps his moves from the N64 version plus two new ones: Jungle Beat, which allows him to paralyze enemies nearby, and Peg Climb which allows him to climb up to higher places. *Diddy Kong - DK's best friend. Like DK, he has all the moves from the N64 version and two new ones: Tail Grab, which lets him to grab far away vines, and Squitter Summon which transforms him into Squitter the Spider and allows him to make web platforms. *Dixie Kong - Diddy's love interest and the only new playable character. She can use her ponytail for many purposes such as grabbing barrels and throwing them at high distances, she can also use Ellie Summon which turns her into Ellie the Elephant and gives her the ability to suck water and squirt it. *Tiny Kong - Dixie's little yet bigger sister. She has been upgraded to her modern-day appearence and has two new moves, Expresso Summon which transforms her into Expresso the Ostrich and run and glide down at fast speeds, and Love Pose, in which she uses her sexy looks to woo enemies and uses them to attack others. *Lanky Kong - Considered the funniest of the bunch. He keeps all of his moves from DK64 plus two new ones, Grab'N'Smash, which allows him to grab enemies and throw them at others, and Hover Vroom, which allows him to ride a hover board in water, just like in his boss battle with the Pufferfish boss. *Chunky Kong - The last member of the DK Crew. He is the heaviest, does not have the ability to jump high, but can defeat three weak enemies at once with his new move, Chunk Boom. He still has all his moves from the N64 version. Animal Buddies *Squitter the Spider *Ellie the Elephant *Expresso the Ostrich *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Enguarde the Swordfish *Glower the Tadpole *Squawks the Parrot Non-Playable *Cranky Kong - Cranky runs Cranky's Lab, just like in the N64 version. He offers potions to the Kongs in exchange for Banana Coins. Plus, when players collect 20 Banana Medals, they can play Donkey Kong Hockey to get a chance to get the Rareware Medal. *Funky Kong - Funky runs Funky's Armory and Shop. Like the N64 version, he will sell weapons for the Kongs to use along with unique upgrades. This time, though, he will also offer mini-games starting the animal buddies and the ability to play as him in Multi-Player mode. *Candy Kong - Candy Kong runs Candy's Music Store, just like in the N64 version. She gives the Kongs musical instruments that KO every enemy in sight. Plus, she adds more melons to the Kongs health bar. *Wrinkly Kong - Wrinkly runs the Wrinkly Doors, and by paying five Banana coins to her she will give the Kong a hint as to how they can collect one of the Golden Bananas in the level. *Snide - Snide runs Snide's HQ, and he tasks you with finding blueprints for the Blast-O-Matic. If you find a blueprint and bring it to him, he will give you a Golden Banana, and increase the time limit at Hideout Helm by one minute. If you find all 60 blueprints, he will let you play the Bonus Stage mini-games at any time. Confirmed Changes from Original *The DK Rap has changed lyrics, to include a new verse on Dixie, in between Tiny and Lanky's verses and the word "hell" in Chunky's verse has been replaced by "heck". *Squitter, Expresso and Ellie are three new Animal Buddies in the game. *Due to Rare being sold to Microsoft, instead of Jetpac, Cranky's Banana Medal game is a modren version of the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong Hockey. *In addition to the weaponary, Funky Kong now sells extras that can be bought with Banana Coins, like the Animal Buddy bonus games from the original, and the ability to play as him in the Multiplayer Mode. *Now in order to open the Wrinkly Doors the first time, players have to pay five banana coins of the Kong who has the hint. *An additional Golden Banana for each Kong has been added to each of the stages. *One additional Banana Fairy is hidden in each stage. *A new Boss Bash Mode has been added, which will be unlocked after beating Krusha K. Rool, and has you going up against the bosses one by one in a similar fashion to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D and Kid Icarus Uprising. *Two additional worlds have been added, thus increasing the total of Banana medals in the game to 60. *The number of Golden Bananas in the game are 361, 160 golden bananas more than the original. Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:2012 Category:Fan games by E-124 Poldege Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games